Chaos Unleashed
by Supreme.Empress.DragonGirl
Summary: It seems like an ordinary day at Castle Bleck. Dimentio and Mimi are at war, tippi is trying to make peace, and Natasia is annoyed. But then they find out that chaos is about to be unleashed...


There was very little light in the study. The door banged open, pouring more in, and Mimi flounced through. She skipped over to Dimentio, who was writing.

"This—matter—is--of--infinitesimal--concern," muttered the jester as he scrawled out the words. "There—are—simply—too—many—things—of—greater—importance—at—the—moment—for—me—too—give—any—attention—to—the—desires—of—another."

"Well, golly," said Mimi. "Who woulda known that someone could have such a big vocabulary, but such a real little brain?"

Dimentio became very still and stopped writing. Very, very slowly he turned his head to look at Mimi. He did not look pleased.

"Well, golly," he said in a cruel imitation of Mimi, "who woulda known our little Mimi knew the word 'vocabulary?'"

Mimi stiffened. "An insult to my talking, my size, _and_ my intelligence! You'll pay for that one!"

"Calm down, Mimi," said a quiet voice, and a shining multicolored butterfly, shedding sparkles, perched on Mimi's green pigtail.

"He just--" began Mimi, but Tippi cut her off.

"Perhaps for one day it might be appreciated if the pair of you could lay off each other," said the pixl.

"It's hardly _my _fault she doesn't comprehend the importance of a sophisticated--"

"Gosh, it would be just super if you could make him stop! His giving me a worser headache than I already have!"

"_Both of you, shut up, NOW!"_

Both Mimi and Dimentio fell silent, looking in terror at the fearsome figure standing in the door. Natasia, Count Bleck's secretary and a powerful hypnotist, was silhouetted against the light from the hall.

"Mimi! Stop coming in here and bothering Dimentio. I'm sure he's very—ah—_busy,_ yeah, and if you could just leave him alone that'd be super, K?" She whirled. "And, yeah, Dimentio, it'd be great if you could maybe not retaliate when she's being annoying, K? That only seems to make her a lot worse." Natasia folded her arms. "And if you don't stop, I might have to use my hypno powers on you to make you two get along."

With that, Natasia clicked away. Dimentio and Mimi were left staring after her.

"Well, then," said Dimentio. He quickly added a few more words to his letter and sipped it into an envelope. "It seems no more is required of me here. And so, like a snowflake in an oven, I am gone! Ciao!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" complained Mimi as the jester snapped his fingers and vanished. "Golly, does he really have to make up a stupid simile every time he shows up or leaves? Wish he did the leaving part more often..."

"It's just the way he is," said Tippi resignedly. "Can you just drop it, Mimi?"

"Aye, yeh have to give 'im a rest sometimes, lass," said O'Chunks, looking in.

"Hmph," said Mimi, and flounced away grumpily.

O'Chunks looked at Tippi. The pixl fluttered her wings in a shrug. "I'm going to find Blumiere," she announced after a moment.

"Yeh'd best tell him why Dimentio's gone and Mimi's in a huff," said O'Chunks.

"I'll do that," sighed Tippi, and fluttered off.

_Click. Click. Click._

"Golly, could this get much worser?"

_Click._ "Worse, and I do believe it's incredibly unlikely that it could."

"How are we going to get out of this?"

"That happens to be the problem I'm trying to resolve." _Click, click, click._

"Gosh, is that annoying! If you could stop making that noise, that'd be just super!"

Dimentio glared at Mimi. "Have you ever considered I'm _trying _to get us out of here?" He snapped his fingers in her face. "I can't get out!"

"Well, golly, ever thought maybe I can't do anything either? I can't even change into Spidermimi!"

Dimentio whirled away from Mimi. "I'm quite positive that _your _powers can't allow us to escape," he snapped, and stalked away to lean against the wall.

Mimi glared fiercely. "Maybe I could break us out of here! Maybe I could turn into O'Chunks and smash through the wall! Or maybe it doesn't matter if I can get us out of here or not—I just hate not being able to transform! That's my favoritest thing in the world!"

"I know!" Dimentio shouted, and then the fight went out of him. He slid down the wall. "I know it is." He buried his face and his hands and fell silent.

Mimi turned away, unforgiving. She folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air. Dimentio was silent.

After a few minutes with absolutely no sound, Mimi turned around again to look at Dimentio. He was still sitting against the wall with his face in his hands, but he was shaking, like he was cold, or--

Was Dimentio _crying?_

"Golly, Dimentio, I'm real sorry," said Mimi. she felt awful for hurting his feelings. "I guess I didn't think about maybe you felt the same way without your powers, like you can't do anything. Guess that was awful silly of me."

Dimentio didn't answer, but he stopped shaking. After a moment, he said, "Well, perhaps next time you should try _thinking._"

"Yeah," admitted Mimi. "That wasn't real smart of me." She sat against the wall next to the jester. "Gosh, I really am sorry. I just...forgot, that's all. Can you forgive me?"

Dimentio looked up, and he was smiling. "Absolutely." He jumped up to his feet and stumbled, nearly falling. Mimi's eyes got wider when she realized his feet never touched the ground when he had his powers. Their loss must hurt him more than it hurt her. "Now," he went on, "let's see about getting out of here, shall we?"

"That would be super," said Mimi, and they began to make a plan.


End file.
